


【灿诺】不要撒娇

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno





	【灿诺】不要撒娇

“不要撒娇”  
我盯着李帝努那小子的时候这样对他说，“你不要对我撒娇”  
他继续看着我，动作停了下来，只是眼神更加的莫名其妙，“我没有啊”  
也许是我的表情没有因为他的这句否认而改变，在这之后他又重复了一句，语气是更加委屈和黏糊的，“我哪里撒娇了啊！”  
照做不就得了，我盯着他的脸看的时候几乎是咬牙切齿的了，照做不就行了，李帝努这家伙，不要用这样黏糊糊的语气说话，不要在说话的时候撅嘴，不要在说完这些东西之后跑过来拍我一下，照我说的那样去做不就行了。  
热的要死的鬼天气里还要和李帝努在这里为了这样的问题争执，重复着从刚才开始就循环个没停的对话，真是造孽，我觉得自己下一秒就要开始冒烟了，而李帝努的手还扒在我的胳膊上，但是为什么没有放开呢？  
我愣了一下，正是这样的愣神让他有了可乘之机，真是重大失误！  
“东赫脸上都是汗”  
他伸着手指头指着我的鼻子，“要不要拿纸擦一擦？”  
你看，又来了，我简直没有话说了，但是此时此刻——我必须要声明的是，我没有让李帝努松开他抱着我的那只手，完全只是因为天气太热，而恰好他的手掌心很凉快，只是因为这样的原因，仅此而已。  
但是，但是  
——不要总是对着我撒娇不就行了？我对李帝努说，说了一遍又一遍。  
但是不行，李帝努是绝对做不到的，不仅做不到，而且很抱歉的是就算有人——比如我，指出了他总是在自己认为没有撒娇的时候其实根本就是在撒娇这件事的事实，他也会用这样理所当然无辜的神情来对你说。  
我没有撒娇呀。  
“我才没有在对你撒娇，李东赫”  
过一秒钟再加了一句，“我可真的没有和你撒娇”  
他正儿八经的语气严肃的像是下一秒要去做学生代表发言，但我听的简直要翻白眼，这家伙真的是嘴巴很硬。  
你看，就是这样的，我在面对着这样对我说着，紧接着是跳起来嘟囔着朝我跑过来，在我的胸口拍了一下子的李帝努，心里想，就是这样的，李帝努这家伙，李帝努这个家伙完全可以去申请独家产权技术证的，将撒娇这一项高难度动作完全揉碎融合在他的日常行为习惯的一举一动中的，李帝努的生活化撒娇，正是这样的。  
我瞪着他，手插着腰，十足要和他干上一架的架势，反正也没什么人注意到这里，感谢今天的灿烂阳光如此均匀的炙烤着大地，体育老师说了句自由活动之后就不见了，不然我们俩这个架势，准要被叫过去好好教育一番不可。  
“要和同学好好相处”  
老师们总对我说这样的话，因为我老是被抓到和李帝努吵吵嚷嚷的，凭什么？我有点不爽的想，凭什么总是教育我，而不是教育李帝努那家伙？明明就是这家伙先挑起来的事儿，不是吗？  
王八蛋小子，我盯着李帝努的时候心里想着，还从来没有被人这样说过吧，好学生李帝努，这个王八蛋小子，做了坏事就会耍赖让我心软的小子，真是讨厌。  
不想搭理他了，我擦了一下额头上冒出来的汗，可真是热啊这个天气，太讨厌了，实在是太讨厌夏天的天气了，汗水就像是不会干掉那样，干脆把我丢进路边小店的蒸笼里得了，就让我变成块面团被蒸在沸腾的水上，就那样膨胀膨胀膨胀吧，反正和李帝努那小子呆在一块的话也总归会气到胸口要鼓起来的。  
“东赫呀？”  
你看，这小子又来了，我懒得理他了这一回，是认真的，这一回我是真的懒得理他了，决定了无论李帝努这家伙这一次说什么我都绝对不会搭理他一句的，谁叫他刚才不承认他撒娇？他就是撒娇了，我说，任谁来了我都要这么大声的说一句，李帝努就是个撒娇精，就是个撒娇怪，他就是爱撒娇。  
不仅如此，他还总是撒了娇不承认——如果说在我和他讲了不要撒娇的时候他也总还是会撒娇算作是罪行的话，那么显然不承认就又是罪加一等了，李帝努这家伙可实在是比我还要讨人厌的坏蛋小子。  
但我要这么跟李帝努说的话他又要眼泪汪汪了，皱着鼻子眼睛也湿漉漉的，像是偷偷摸摸趁着我不注意往自己眼睛里滴了眼药水，不然他的眼睛怎么能那么亮闪闪的？一定是他背着我往里面滴了眼药水的缘故。  
眼泪汪汪的看着我，对我说东赫啊，是讨厌我了吗？  
如果我说是的话，一定会哭的更厉害的吧，从小时候开始就是这样的，哭起来的样子是真的要命的程度，可怜兮兮的，好像我是个什么做了把他的心伤透了的负心汉那样，哽咽着问我说那东赫不要和我做朋友了吗？  
这都是什么和什么呀，每一次李帝努这样的时候我都很无语，但是没有办法，为了不让他继续哭下去总是我先低头的，“没有不要和你做朋友”  
这种情况下当然了，我只能老老实实地和他说，“也没有讨厌你”  
但是如果这样对他说了的话其实又是遂了这家伙的愿的，因为一定会很得意的在抽泣两下之后又恢复了正常，笑嘻嘻的看着我，抱着我的脖子说我就知道东赫不会讨厌我的，靠的又近，说话的声音又小，搞得我脖子痒痒的只想缩脖子。  
那这样的话李帝努就会更加来劲了，他才不是那种安安静静的家伙呢，我说，大人们可都给骗了，这小子才是花蟹，他追着我跑的时候那可真是吓人，追在我后面，把我累的呼哧呼哧牛一样的喘息，和他打商量说帝努啊，停一下吧，拜托，停一下吧。  
那么这样的话，他就一定会很骄傲地叉着腰，问我，“用什么条件来交换呢”  
你看，我说的吧，这家伙，真的是个坏家伙没错吧。  
就是这样的，这家伙，又狡猾，又会耍赖的，但我也总该长记性了对吧？都被这个花蟹一样的家伙骗过这么多次了，哪怕是最漂亮的女孩子在我面前流下眼泪来的话，我李东赫都绝对会是最绅士，最镇定的那个人，把纸递过去说别哭了的那一个，但是为什么李帝努在我面前一露出这样的表情来就感觉自己没有办法了呢？  
我觉得纯粹是条件反射，谁从小到大每天对着这样一个家伙能有办法，当然是没有的了。  
他还在那喊我的名字，哼哼唧唧的，一边喊一边晃我的胳膊，东赫啊，东赫啊，这样的喊着，真是个得瑟小子，我心里想，也不怕我用点劲就把你甩飞出去。  
那样的话简直就像是在甩飞饼一样，一定会很有趣的吧？“咻”一下变成流星从地球上消失的讨厌鬼，烦人精，撒娇怪李帝努，那样的话一定会让我的世界清净很多吧？但是为什么这样想的时候又觉得，还是不要这样了吧。  
所以你看，我李东赫是什么样的人呢？我是宽宏大量的人，就算李帝努这家伙在我面前刷再多的小花招我也可以陈昭冷静地应对自如，所以我没有特意转过头去看他，只是很随意的问他说干嘛？  
我背对着他一口一口的喝水，咕咚咕咚的喝水的时候喉结上下滑动的样子一定是性感的要命的吧，从电影里发现这一秘密之后我就在认真练习，结果李帝努那小子看见了之后问了我一句说你的喉结看不出来啊。  
啊，真是要疯了，我把水瓶的盖子给拧上的时候凝视着虚空的一点，蝉鸣的声音聒噪的让耳朵都快要流血了，衣服也感觉快要黏在身上了。  
都说黑色吸热不是吗，虽然穿着的运动服是白色的，但我觉得自己也快要冒烟了，真是热死人了的夏天，怎么李帝努那小子还不把他的手放上来在我脸上，叫我的脸蛋的温度降下来一点啊。  
“东赫呀”  
然后我终于听见了那小子的声音，又开始撒娇了的那小子的声音，凑到我眼前的，总是没有办法从我的世界里消失的，让我没有办法逃脱的李帝努的那张脸，凑的很近的在我的眼前，很认真的看着我。  
“东赫呀，你怎么脸这么红啊？是不是中暑了啊”


End file.
